Kagami Shiro
Summary Kagami Shiro, Leader of the Sovereign of Peace, is one of the students of Shouryuu. Among the group, he is the oldest, most powerful and most experienced in terms of combat. Among the group he is the only capable of attacking at sub-atomic levels. He uses two swords called Divine Blade: Dual Sword of Cataclysm, a divine weapon given to him by Shouryuu. These swords hold great power where one sword can produce enough energy output to destroy a galaxy. After receiving divinity from Shouryuu, he became a demigod along with his friends. As such all of them vowed under the name of their master that they would protect the peace of the universe. Powers & Abilities Tier: High 6-C | 4-B | 3-C | 3-A, High 3-A 'with Sovereign Fusion Cross Burst Slash '''Name: '''Kagami Shiro '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''21 '''Classification: '''Human, Grand Master Swordsman, Leader of the Sovereign of Peace, Demigod '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Capable of hitting intangible beings, Sword Master, Precognition, Invisibility, Elemental Manipulation, True Flight, Energy Manipulation & Projection, Sub-Atomic Destruction, Weapon Augmentation, Teleportation | Blitzing Speed, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration(mid godly), Immortality(type 3 and 4), Dimensional Travel, Divine Energy Manipulation & Projection, Divine Elemental Manipulation & Projection, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping 'Attack Potency: Large Island level+ '(Destroyed a small continent with a single wave from his swords) | Solar System level+ (His sparring matches with Kenshin caused the destruction of several star systems) | Galaxy level+''' (Just one of his sword can produce an energy output capable of destroying a galaxy) | Universe level '''(Fought on par with 20% BlitzStrike during a sparring match), '''High Universe level with Sovereign Fusion Cross Burst Slash (Pushed BlitzStrike to use 30% of his divine powers) Speed: Relativistic+ | Massively FTL+ '''(Managed to dodge his master's '''MFTL+ lightning techniques.)' | '''At least '''Massively FTL+ | Infinite '(Upon gaining divinity, he gained his master's blitzing speed which allows him to blitz anyone including omnipresent. There is only one being that he can't blitz and that's his master)' ' Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class P+ | Stellar | Universal Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Class XPJ+ | Galactic | Universal Durability: Large Island level+ | Solar System level+ | Galaxy level+ | Universe level Stamina: '''Extremely High | Increased to an immensely higher degree | Limitless '''Range: '''Several hundreds of miles in base | Stellar | Galactic | Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Divine Blade: Dual Sword of Cataclysm '''Intelligence: '''Very intelligent '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Augmentation:' One of the techniques taught to them by Shouryuu. It allows him to harness the very power contained in the universe to augment his weapon in terms of everything (power, durability, etc.). With elemental manipulation, he can infuse his weapon with any element he wants (be it fire, water, light, darkness, etc.). *'Cross Burst Slash:' His signature technique. He holds both of his swords in X formation and focuses his energy. After that, he slashes releasing an X-shaped energy wave. It is powerful enough to crush islands with ease. The power of this technique increases via weapon augmentation. After training it became more powerful to the point it can obliterate star systems with no effort. Grand Master Mode: 'A technique where his powers and abilities are increased massively. His sword skills also becomes massively superior than before. In this mode his physical capabilities increases exponentially the longer he fights while in this mode. *'Starburst Fury: He unleashes several trillion slashes per second towards his foes. He can amp this technique via weapon augmentation. *'Flash Strike:' An extremely fast technique which moves at trillion times the speed of light. It is so fast that he slashes through his enemies and cuts them at sub-atomic level. *'Cross Burst Slash v2:' Basically the same as before except that its power and speed is increased at an extremely higher degree and he unleashes five X-shaped energy waves instead of a single one. The power of this technique increases via weapon augmentation. Godhood: 'A state he attained when he received divinity from Shouryuu. With this he becomes a demigod and he gains divine powers. *'Divine Burst Drive: Another technique taught to him by Shouryuu. He cloaks himself with his divine powers then blasts his enemies to oblivion. This attack is powerful enough to completely destroy the universe. *'Divine Barrier:' He creates a barrier that allows him to nullify all forms, types, and kinds of attacks that does not contain divine energy. *'Heavenly Cross Burst Slash:' A stronger version of his signature technique. This time he infuses his slash with his divine energy. It is massively stronger than ever before where it can destroy the universe casually. *'Sovereign Fusion Cross Burst Slash:' He channels all the energy of Kenshin, Kyousuke, Shiki, and Jin into himself. Then he unleashes it in a similar manner with his Cross Burst Slash. This technique was powerful enough to force BlitzStrike to use 30% of his divine powers. He can only use this when all the members of the Sovereign of Peace are present. Key: Base | Post-training | Grand Master Mode | Godhood Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Atom Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Speedsters Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers